INCREIBLE!
by AISHITERU-SHUICHI
Summary: Tatsuha descubre el pasatiempo de aniki jujujuju


Jamás me lo imagine de ti hermanito—dijo impresionado por causa de lo que veían sus ojos

&&&&&&&

_Había ido al departamento de su aniki para hacerle una visita y pero al llegar no lo hallo en él, así que entro a esperarlo mas la curiosidad y el aburrimiento lo incitaron a mirar por el departamento, fue hasta la oficina de Yuki y empezó a curiosear por todos lados, hasta que detrás de un montón de libros una caja negra llamo su atención, para ojos normales hubiera pasado desapercibida, pero no para él para el "gran Uesugi Tatsuha" abrió la caja, aunque le costo ya que estaba cerrada con clave, adentro de ella sólo habían vhs y cds, fue a la sala y puso uno de los cds en el dvd, luego vería los vhs, y lo que mostró la pantalla lo dejo sin aliento, ahí estaba Shuichi completamente desnudo duchándose, al parecer totalmente ignorante de que lo estuvieran filmando_

&&&&&&&

--jajajajaja mi aniki si que es un hentai! Jajajajaja—pero su risa se detuvo al ver una excelente toma del trasero de su cuñado, causándole un derrame nasal –aaah mi cuñado si que esta rebueno! Como me lo receto el medico! Jujujujuju—estaba tan metido en sus fantasías que no se percato que una persona había ingresado en el departamento y miraba con los ojos desorbitados las imágenes que exhibía la pantalla

--shu… Shuichi?—

Tatsuha al escuchar el nombre de su cuñado volteo su rostro y pudo ver al mejor amigo de Shuichi absorto en las imágenes y con un pequeño derrame nasal

--por lo visto no soy el único jejejeje—pensó –ooh Hiro que te trae por aquí?—le dijo en un tono burlesco, lo cual hizo que Hiro saliera de su letargo

--yo… bueno… de donde sacaste eso!—

--lo encontré entre las cosas de Eiri –le dijo divertido y limpiándose la baba (al igual que la autora jijiji) –al parecer he descubierto el pasatiempo de mi hermanito… y vaya pasatiempo!... me copiare todos los cds! º¬º (N/A: regálame algunas copias ¬)

Hiro ya no escuchaba sólo estaba absorto en las imágenes que mostraba la pantalla, las cuales ya le estaban causando un pequeño problema

--vaya, vaya Hiroshi no sabia ese lado de ti…-- le insinuó Tatsuha a la vez que se acercaba y lo acorralaba en el sillón y bajaba su mano hasta tocar la latente erección que Hiro presentaba

Hiro al sentir esa mano invasora en su tan privado lugar, dio un salto y de sus labios salió un gemido

--TATSUHA! NO HAGAS ESO!—grito sulfurado

--pero sino estoy haciendo nada malo… sólo te quería ayudar con tu problemita— lo acorralo contra la pared y atrapo sus labios

--tat… Tatsuha! Deja!—Hiro trato de quitárselo de encima, pero en ese momento se quedo paralizado al ver en la pantalla del televisor la imagen de Shuichi completamente desnudo y gimiendo de placer

/ah… ah! Yuki no hagas eso… mmmm—se mordió el dedo índice para acallar sus gemidos –por lo menos saca la cámara ah!

Que te da vergüenza?—se escucho la voz de Yuki que en esos momentos sólo se le podían ver sus manos dándole placer a Shuichi –esto lo hace más excitante no crees?

Ah ah oh Dios… mmmm Yuki eres cruel! Ah/

Los dos quedaron en trance viendo las imágenes

/esta bien la guardare—se escucho decir, pero al cámara seguía encendida y mostraba un buen plano de un Shuichi con la respiración agitada acostado en al cama completamente desnudo

La apagaste si?—pregunto inseguro

Sí la pague, y ya deja de hablar y dedícate a gemir/

Mientras las imágenes se mostraban tentadoras, Tatsuha se fue acercando más y más a Hiro, paso el brazo derecho alrededor de su cintura y lo acerco y delineo con sensualidad su cuello, causándole a Hiro un placer indescriptible

--mmm Tatsuha deja! No…--

--tu boca me dice que no, pero tu cuerpo me grita que sí…-- dirigió su mano hasta la hombría de Hiro y masajeo suavemente

--ah mm sí!—

Y poco a poco Tatsuha condujo a un muy excitado Hiro hasta la habitación de Yuki y Shuichi a calmar su excitación con los gemidos de Shuichi y Yuki como fondo…

Una hora después tanto Tatsuha como Hiro descansaban recostados en la cama

--no puedo creer lo que ha pasado—dijo anonadado Hiro

--pues creelo y no ha estado nada mal, no me imaginaba que escuchar a Shuichi gemir te excitaría tanto jejejeje—

--ya cállate! Y más te vale que no le digas esto a nadie—se levanto completamente avergonzado y se visto ignorando por completo la punzadas en su trasero, Tatsuha igual se levanto y se vistió, los dos fueron hasta la sala a desaparecer cualquier evidencia de lo sucedido y dieron gracias a kamisama porque justo en el momento en que terminaron de guardar todo, los videos ( de los cuales Tatsuha se dejo algunos para él, y Hiro como quien no quiere la cosa se guardo uno por ahí n.nU) ordenar la sala, llegaron Shuichi y Yuki.

--etto… Hiro, Tatsuha que hacen aquí?—pregunto curioso Shuichi

Yuki les lanzo una mirada amenazadora que los dejo helado –que están haciendo en mi departamento? En especial tú Tatsuha!

--jeje aniki yo sólo venia a saludarlos—

--y yo venia a devolverle unos discos que Shuichi dejo olvidado en mi departamento—

--aaaaaah gracias Hiro! Sabia que no los había perdido!—corrió hasta su amigo y lo abrazo

--jejej no es nada amigo—regreso el abrazo tratando de contener las emociones que querían salir a causa de los recuerdos de lo acontecido no hace más de una hora

--bueno como yo ya he cumplido con mi cometido será mejor que me vaya! Hasta la próxima a todos!— y Hiro se fue sonriente a su hogar

Tatsuha observo con una con una sonrisa la escapada de Hiro –bueno aniki cuñadin yo igual me debo ir… los vendré a visitar mañana! Adiós—y se dirigió a Shuichi a darle un abrazo, que al principio era inocente hasta que por esas casualidades de la vida una de sus manos bajo hasta el trasero de Shuichi, haciendo que Shuichi quiera escapar de sus brazos y recibiendo por parte de su hermano una colleja --oooooooooh que son malos yo sólo estaba siendo cariñoso!—al notar la mirada que el dirigió su hermano—jejej yo me voy!—y escapo de la garras de Yuki

--por fin se fueron esos locos!— suspiró y se masajeo la sien

--jejejeje oe Yuki y estos CD?—pregunto al notar dos CD debajo del mueble del DVD que él no recordaba dejar ahí

Yuki volteo su vista hasta el mueble y los reconoció de inmediato –TATSUHA!—se escucho por todo el Japón

&&&&&&&

NOTAS! Jejejeje no sé de donde surgió esto o.o un día lo escribí jejejejeje espero que les haya gustado! dejen reviews! Onegai TOT


End file.
